


chocolate

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [14]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash February, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, but there are a lot more ships, idk kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika wants to help Emilia make chocolate for Valentine's Day, and, naturally, it turns into a group effort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's femslash February but I figured Valentine's Day, I could go all out. I revisited the cosplay club universe and kinda brought Kasane and Azusa closer in the process?  
> Everything I know about the Valentine's Day chocolate thing, I learned from reading shoujo manga

It starts with a conversation between Erika and Emilia, because the former is curious about the latter's experience with a certain tradition.

 

"No, that's not really how I ever did it," says Emilia. "When I was really young, we would give cards to classmates, and me and Shingen would go on dates...but making chocolate for Valentine's Day...I've never done that before!"

 

"Aw, really? That's kind of sad," says Erika. "Not that I really did much of that in high school, but still...you seem like the kind of cutesy heroine who stays up all night trying to make it just right for the boy you have a crush on. Bonus points if you're so klutzy, it gets messed up somehow, but he eats it anyway!"

 

"I'm much too old for that, I'm sure," says Emilia, once again speaking as if she's older than she is. Still, Erika has to admit that she and her group are past the age where that's really something they do.

 

"Maybe, but at the same time...it's almost tragic! And, you know, your poor husband...what if he's never gotten chocolate from a girl before?"

 

Emilia pauses, contemplative, and says, "Well, I don't know much about that...I mean, he was married before, but as for how long they knew each other and how many girls there were before her...I don't know anything about that!"

 

"Well, even if you weren't thinking about him, think about poor Egor! I bet he's never done anything like this!" She doesn't know why she's getting so excited all of the sudden, but she is, and Emilia's face falls at her words.

 

"Poor Egor!" she exclaims. "Oh, I can't stand to think about him being so lonely. You know, it's his first Valentine's Day with us."

 

"See? Maybe you should do something to make it special."

 

"Do you think I could?" she asks. "Do you think you could help me learn how to make chocolate?"

 

"Uh...well, actually, I really don't know how to do make chocolate either! But I'm sure we can figure it out together!"

 

~X~

 

In the end, Erika brings it up to her fellow club members, and Azusa is enthusiastic about the idea.

 

"I'm not so good at making chocolate, but I used to do that," she says. "I wouldn't mind trying to help Emilia, and you know? It could be fun to make something for the boys too!"

 

"I've never celebrated Valentine's Day before," adds Kasane. "I think I might like to make something for Yumasaki."

 

"Count us in, if we're welcome!" says Saki. "I mean, I don't know my way around a kitchen, but if everyone else is doing it, it sounds like fun."

 

"And, well, if nobody knows what they're doing," says Anri, "then maybe we could ask Mika? She taught some of us how to cook before, and I'm pretty sure she made chocolate for a boy every year."

 

"That's a great idea!" Erika says. "Of course, we're going to have to invite Non, since it's going to practically be a secondary club activity!" Though her and her friends only make up a portion of the whole club, they really do feel like a club within a club most of the time.

 

~X~

 

The group ends up meeting at Celty and Shinra's apartment, as Emilia tells them that the former wants to join them and said it was okay. Erika isn't so sure that the large group of people will be able to share the kitchen, but she doesn't voice this concern, deciding that they'll figure it out when they get to it. None of them have told their boys what's going on, pretending like they're going to a meeting, though Mika, who isn't in the club, has Seiji with her as usual, and Celty had to tell Shinra what was going on in order to get him out of the apartment.

 

However, there's one other guest present, one that the others weren't expecting that Erika gestures to as she says, "Ta-da! Look who else was curious about the tradition!"

 

Vorona looks off to the side uncomfortably, saying, "Thought it would be nice. For Shizuo and Tom."

 

"I can't believe you got her to come to something again," says Azusa.

 

"Well, it was tricky, but once I promised here there would be no dressing up, she seemed a little more eager!"

 

When the rather large group tries to set up in the kitchen, it's quickly discovered that they can't hope to fit, so some have to work in the dining area, and they split up jobs, turning it into a group effort while Mika explains the basics. Seiji separates himself from her side for once, in order to make room, and goes off to watch TV while they work, and Non ends up at Mika's side instead, helping her instruct. Everyone is able to at least mix their ingredients from where they are, and they get started with that.

 

"I'm so jealous, Kujichi," mutters Erika. "You only have to make chocolate for Yumachi, but I have to make some for him and Dotachin and Togusachi and Rocchi!"

 

"There aren't many girls here who don't have to make chocolate for more than one person," observes Azusa. "You've got Mika and Celty, sure, but I think Non is making a batch for friends at school too."

 

"I wonder what it is that draws so many of us to this lifestyle," says Kasane. "Or what it is that drew so many people involved in that lifestyle together as friends. It's an interesting coincidence, at the very least."

 

While they're having this discussion, Emilia places herself and her supplies next to Celty. "If daughter prefers, I am able to test!" Celty, however, is aware of Emilia's less than stellar cooking and isn't so sure if she trusts her for that, so she replies that she's just going to rely on Mika for that.

 

"All questions can be directed to your mother!" she declares. "Additional questions! I am willing for help!"

 

Anri and Saki are close by, with Saki trying to keep Anri from dropping or spilling anything. Though she isn't the best in the kitchen, she is, at least, not klutzy. She hopes that the two of them can manage together, especially with Mika's instruction.

 

"I don't know if this is going to turn out very good," confesses Anri. "This is kind of complicated..."

 

There was a time when she wouldn't speak of her worries or discomforts with anyone, and Saki is very happy to know that Anri has opened up so much, and to her specifically. "Come on, we're working together on this! Plus, I don't know about Mikado, but Masaomi's always been overjoyed by any sort of present from a girl. But, you know, Mikado doesn't really strike me as someone who gets showed in chocolate anyway."

 

Anri laughs despite herself and says, "I guess you're right about that."

 

Meanwhile, Erika claps her hands over her bowl and says, "Even though it's going to take me extra work, I've decided something! I'm going to make chocolate for the both of you too. It just doesn't seem fair to put in so much effort for the boys when I love the both of you just as much."

 

Kasane considers this before nodding and saying, "Then I'll make some for you in return. And for you as well, Azusa."

 

"In that case, I'm kind of obligated to make for you two, aren't I?" Laughing, Azusa says, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind just making for the two of you."

 

The three of them keep working together, taste-testing for one another and having more fun with this then they expected. Of course, Erika is shameless enough that, should either of the other two get chocolate on their face, she does not hesitate to lick it off, no matter how much this may fluster them. Eventually, Azusa picks up on this and does it back, but even Erika is surprised the first time she does something like this to Kasane.

 

After a lot of moving around and trading places and sharing the kitchen, everyone is eventually able to finish their chocolate. Emilia's is just about as disastrous as Celty predicted, but she beams over the lumpy, dark mounds and says that she hopes her husband and Egor will love them, so she doesn't step in to criticize the woman.

 

 _And if she feeds it to Shingen and it turns out to be poisonous..._ she thinks, but decides that line of thinking may be a little too mean. _Plus, him aside, I'm not sure that Egor would deserve that._

 

Mika came over at her request to make sure she was doing everything alright before she finished, so she isn't too worried about her own results. Of course, Shinra looked close to tears when she told him she would be making chocolate at all, so she really thinks that he would be happy with anything she gave him. Still, she wants him to enjoy eating it, if at all possible. At the very least, she knows that it looks good.

 

Vorona has, the whole time, followed all instructions to the letter, and also occasionally referenced a recipe she brought with her, and the result is a pair of chocolate hearts that are so precisely beautiful that there is almost something clinical about them. The others are impressed, and the only finished result that comes close is Mika's.

 

"Our presentation isn't the best," says Saki, "but I think it tastes good." It's true that their chocolate looks a little sloppy, but she's tested it and deemed it good enough.

 

"Do you think so?" asks Anri. "Can I try some?"

 

"Sure thing," she replies, a mischievous grin on her face. "Open wide!" She holds up a small piece and Anri's face goes red as she picks up on her meaning.

 

"Wh-what? But I can't...!"

 

"Oh, come on, no one's watching. You don't have to be so shy," Saki teases. Anri only hesitates for another moment before finally complying, and Saki pops the piece into her mouth, laughing.

 

~X~

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend much time with you tonight," says Mika later, when they're walking home.

 

"You were teaching your friends, so I would have just been in the ways," says Seiji. "Besides, don't you want your chocolate to be a surprise?"

 

"Aw, you're so considerate!"

 

"I'm just being practical."

 

"Well, just for that, I can let you have your chocolate early!" she declares.

 

"But the I won't get anything on Valentine's Day," he replies.

 

"Then I could make you more."

 

"I think I'm gonna pass. Just save what you made tonight."

 

~X~

 

"I missed you while I was out tonight!" Shinra says when he gets home. "It was so hard to stay away, and I swear I only had strength because I knew you were doing all this for my sake!"

 

“ _Well, thanks for keeping yourself busy while I had them over. It was honestly pretty crowded here, and kinda loud. I have to hand it to Seiji, he stayed here as long as Mika did, and didn't complain about it._ ”

 

“You know how passive he is about most things. But, come on, don't keep me in suspense!”

 

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

 

“I've been waiting all night, so hand it over!”

 

“ _No way! You have to wait until Valentine's Day for it!_ ”

 

“But, but...Celty! You can't expect me to be patient! At least give me a little taste? A sample!”

 

“ _No!_ ”

 

“Just a teensy square?”

 

~X~

 

“How are you ever going to eat all of this, Rocchi?”

 

“Yeah, and this is just from us. What about your _other_ girlfriends?”

 

“I know for a fact that Karisawa and Tsutsugawa made some for you,” says Non.

 

“It's a lot, that's true,” Chikage says, an easy smile on his face. “But of course I wouldn't let any chocolate made for me go to waste!”

 

“I'm so jealous of you.”

 

“Yeah, it's so unfair that you get showered with chocolate while we poor girls have to go with hardly anything.”

 

“We're so lucky that Non made something for all of us!”

 

“Yeah, well, Rocchi's gonna end up broke on White Day, so he'll get his.”

 

~X~

 

“Huh? You made all this for us?” asks Tom.

 

“Yes. Karisawa invited me to make chocolates,” replies Vorona. “There's one for each of you.”

 

“Wow, these are amazing!” he says. “Hey, Shizuo, this the first time a girl's gotten you chocolate?”

 

“Yeah, maybe it is,” the blonde mutters. “But, man, these are really big and _really_ pretty. They must have been really hard to make.”

 

“They're almost too pretty to eat,” adds Tom. “Like, I don't want to mess them up.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” the other man agrees.

 

“You don't want to eat it?” she asks, starting to set the chocolates down.

 

“No, no! That's not it!”

 

“We want to eat it! We'll eat it right now!”

 

~X~

 

“You made this? All for me?” cries Masaomi.

 

“You'd better not take all of it,” replies Saki. “You know half of that is for Mikado.”

 

“Oh? You hear that? You get some too! Bet you're not used to that, hm?”

 

“You both made this for me, too? Thank you!” Ignoring his boyfriend's teasing, Mikado smiles at both Anri and Saki.

 

“Yup, and you'd better get us back good for White Day! Right, Anri?”

 

“Oh, you don't have to...”

 

“Don't listen to her, you totally do!”

 

~X~

 

Shingen stares at the strange objects that his wife hands off to him and Egor, the strange objects that she claims to be chocolate. He knows that, whatever this is, it isn't going to be much better than any of her other attempts at cooking, but he also knows that, like her other attempts, he's going to have to eat it for her sake and pretend to enjoy it.

 

“I'm touched that you thought of me!” he says. “Honestly, pumpkin, you really didn't have to do this.”

 

“But it was so much fun to do! I got together with all the girls for it, and I had so much fun. I wanted to make our first Valentine's Day with Egor special.”

 

Egor smiles fondly at her and says, “Well, I appreciate it, Emilia. Thank you so much, this looks delicious.” Without hesitating, he takes a bite, and smiles a bit bigger, nodding to himself before taking another bite. Shingen can't tell if he's genuinely enjoying it or doing a good job of pretending, but he still hesitates as he takes his mask off to eat his own piece.

 

~X~

 

“Huh? What do you mean you just made chocolate for each other?” asks Saburo. The girls have just finished exchanging chocolate in front of the boys, and after that, Azusa announced that they'd decided it was easier for the three of them to just make for each other.

 

“Unfortunately, that's just the way it turned out!” Erika says with a wave of her hand.

 

“What? How can you all be so cruel like that?” asks Walker. “Even you, Kasane?”

 

“I'm sorry, but we all thought this was for the best,” she says.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Chikage says. “Cos, see, I heard something different from Non...” He smirks, and Erika throws up her hands and groans.

 

“Damn it, she spoiled everything! Fine, fine, we've got something for all of you too,” says Erika. “Let me go get it for you.”

 

Patting Saburo and Walker on their backs almost consolingly, Kadota says, “I knew they wouldn't actually do anything like that.”

 

But, really, in the end, Erika, Kasane, and Azusa all find that the most fun they have that Valentine's Day is the time they spend making chocolate with everybody.

 


End file.
